narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Heinrich
Daniel Heinrich is a Soldat and the leader of the Soldaten Rebels. He actively fights Johann Ferguson and his Blitzleute in their efforts to destroy the Shinobi World. Background Being a Soldat, Daniel was among the few survivors of the Shinobi attack against the Soldaten homeland. After Eva Ferguson discovered her older brother's intentions of gaining revenge against the Shinobi by enacting genocide against them, she defected from the Blitzleute. She eventually recruited several people into a new group known as the Soldaten Rebels. Daniel being among the recruited, he eventually became leader, and he oversaw all of the Rebels' operations against the Blitzleute. Appearance Daniel is a tall and lean man. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is slicked back, going down to the bottom of his neck. He wears a brown jacket with white interior, over a white shirt and dark-blue jeans. With this he has a pair of brown shoes as well as a gold pendant around his neck. Personality Daniel holds resentment towards the Shinobi, who destroyed the Soldat country. However, he manages to push this aside in order to prevent the Blitzleute from enacting genocide against the Shinobi in retaliation for the Soldat country's loss. This shows that he has a great amount of morality and a clear distinction between right and wrong. He also doesn't hold his grudge against Shinobi who weren't involved; he openly welcomed Matt Withau into the Soldaten Rebels to help fight in spite of him being a Shinobi. When his colleague Benjamin Karsten confronted Matt, openly opposing the idea of allying with a Shinobi to fight, Daniel told him to calm down, stating that Matt was only a toddler when the Shinobi attacked the Soldaten and should not be blamed. Daniel clearly has a close relationship with the second-in-command of the Blitzleute, Helene Diethelm. She is his co-pilot when flying the cargo jet used by the Soldaten Rebels. Daniel is highly against collateral damage in battle, as he greatly scolded Matt for his carelessness in combat while chasing Kurt Leberecht. He prefers not to fight, instead remaining on the sidelines to observe his enemies, as well as people whose abilities he is not familiar with. However, when put into the situation, he will fight wholeheartedly against his enemy. He desperately hates losing his allies in combat, showing deep anger at the death of Steffen Gustaf. However, he possesses great self-control, keeping his emotions in check nearly at all times. He is almost never seen displaying any time of outburst, instead remaining calm and collected even in the most tense of situations. Abilities In spite of only taking part in combat when absolutely necessary, Daniel has proven to be an extremely capable fighter who can compete with the likes of the Blitzleute leader Johann Ferguson. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and works excellently with allies, even ones he has never fought with before. His sole Kraft he has wielded in combat, Verbessern, is capable of enhancing other peoples' abilities to astounding levels. This enhancement is not confined to other Kräfte, as he has shown fully capable of enhancing the Jutsu of Shinobi as well. This ability makes him extremely efficient in cooperative combat situations. While not showing how, Daniel was also capable of surviving Johann's suicide attack that should have killed him, coming out unharmed. He has also proven to be a capable pilot. With second-in-command of the Soldaten Rebels Helene Diethelm as his co-pilot, Daniel flies the large cargo jet uses to shuttle the Rebels to different locations in order to battle the Blitzleute. Daniel has excellent linguistic skills, being able to communicate in multiple languages efficiently, including English and French. Story Allies at the Spectrum Daniel is first introduced when Eva Ferguson brings Matt Withau to the hideout of the Soldaten Rebels. He introduces himself to Matt as the leader of the Rebels, a group whose goal is to stop the Blitzleute from destroying the Shinobi World. Daniel is friendly towards Matt at first, but upon discovering that Matt is a Shinobi, while he holds a bit of a grudge against him and his kind, he openly welcomes him into the group. However, Benjamin Karsten, another member of the Rebels, is far less willing to team up with Matt. He insults Matt for being a Shinobi, and Daniel tells him to calm down, as he was just a toddler at the time of the Shinobi attack on the Soldaten and shouldn't be blamed. However, Benjamin refuses to accept Matt's help, and drags him outside in order to test his abilities. Daniel and Eva follow them out, with Daniel telling his fellow Rebels not to burn headquarters down. Once outside, Matt and Benjamin begin fighting, with Matt being impressed by Benjamin's abilities. However, Benjamin becomes steadily angrier at Matt. The battle comes to a draw, and Benjamin begrudgingly accepts Matt's help. As they return to the Rebel headquarters, Daniel explains to Matt their efforts against the Blitzleute. He states that the Blitzleute have headquarters in several countries across Europe, leaving Matt in awe at the prospect of traveling to Europe. When asked how they will get there, Daniel takes him down into a hangar under the hideout which holds a large jet. Matt asks where they acquired such a craft, and Daniel explains that they obtained it from a crash site, restoring it for transportation. Daniel then gathers all of the Rebels, and they board the jet to fly to Europe. Daniel pilots the jet along with Helene Diethelm, second-in-command of the Soldaten Rebels. The group first arrive in London, and as the other members of the Rebels exit the cargo jet, Daniel leaves Helene to land the jet while he joins the others. As soon as all members of the Rebels are present, Daniel splits the group up to send out in multiple directions in search of the Blitzleute. Daniel escorts Matt and Eva through London, partially to search for the Blitzleute as well as show Matt around the city. Daniel, Matt, and Eva send a significant amount of time exploring the city before they come across a major attack by Kurt Leberecht, commander of the London Blitzleute. When Kurt introduces himself, Matt immediately engages him in combat. Daniel tries to stop Matt, but when Kurt flees, Matt makes no hesitation in pursuing him. Daniel follows them through the city as Matt chases Kurt, and the two deal significant damage to the city as they move. Daniel finally chases them to the London Tower Bridge where the two prepare to engage each other, and Daniel immediately chastises Matt for being careless and reckless, destroying the city in his wake without forethought. Matt is stricken with guilt, but Daniel tells him they will deal with it later as the two prepare to battle Kurt. At the same time, the members of Kurt's team have engaged the other Rebels. Daniel and Matt engage Kurt, and the two easily overpower the London Blitzleute commander, dealing him several powerful blows in a short time span. Kurt makes a valiant counterattack, but he is still unable to take down his two opponents, and he eventually decides to flee. Matt attempts to pursue him, but Daniel stops him and instead goes to regroup with the other Rebels. Upon discovering Steffen Gustaf's death, Daniel is angry at the Blitzleute, however he keeps his emotions to himself. The Rebels check in a hotel for the night while Daniel and Helene bury their fallen teammate elsewhere. The next day, the remaining Rebels resume their search for Kurt and his remaining teammate. Daniel continues exploring London with Matt and Eva, and as they travel the city on foot, Kurt reappears, addressing the city of London at large from a rooftop. Kurt blames the Soldaten Rebels for the destruction laid upon the city of London in the battles the day before, and points out Daniel, Matt, and Eva to the citizens of London. At the same time, the Blitzleute in other parts of Europe reveal themselves to accuse the Rebels for the destruction of London, declaring themselves as the ones who will save the people of Europe. The Londoners become angry and decide to take justice into their own hands, and they begin assaulting Daniel and his compatriots. Daniel must avoid the Londoners while simultaneously protecting Eva. Meanwhile, Matt wages a full on assault against Kurt and Arthur Benedict, the other surviving member of the London Blitzleute, while Daniel is left to deal with the Londoners. While dealing with Kurt and the Londoners at the same time, Daniel tries to provide as much support as he can for Matt. When Matt manages to overpower Kurt, the Blitzleute member pleads to the people witnessing the battle to assist him and attack Matt. The Londoners, believing Matt to be the bad guy, attempt to engage him, but Matt angrily evades their attacks while continuing his assault on Kurt and Arthur. As Matt and Kurt battle each other, the other Soldaten Rebels begin to arrive, and Benjamin intervenes in their fight while Helene attacks Kurt with all of her strength, fatally striking him with a single blow. As Helene rises over Kurt's body, she realizes that the people of London see her and the other Rebels as a threat and are scared of them all. Daniel orders a retreat, and all of the Rebels swiftly vacate the area. With the members of the London Blitzleute having been defeated, the Soldaten Rebels fly to Paris in their cargo jet in order to engage the Blitzleute members operating there. As the jet lands and the Rebels prepare to split up, Daniel stops them. He informs them that the Parisian Blitzleute are stronger than their London counterparts, and that they should remain together to combat them. The Soldaten Rebels then begin exploring the city as a whole group, visiting several landmarks across Paris. After a time exploring, the Rebels are eventually surrounded by several members of the Blitzleute. Daniel pairs off the Rebels to battle the separate Blitzleute, and both sides engage in a ferocious battle. After an incursion with Fritz Gundolf that ends with Matt getting blasted by one of Fritz's exploding clones, Matt activates his Curse Mark before engaging against the leader of the Parisian Blitzleute, Anna Dietrich. Combatants on both sides of the battle are awe-stricken as Matt violently overpowers Anna with his immense strength. The other members of the Rebels and Blitzleute engage each other in intense combat, but Daniel remains at a distance to observe, mostly focusing on Matt's battle with Anna. As multiple battles take place around him for a long time, Daniel has little to no input or part in any of them, merely remaining a background observer for the duration of the Battle of Paris. After the battle concludes, leaving all of the Parisian Blitzleute dead, the broken members of the Rebels regroup. Daniel seeks out Matt, who is taking in all of the destruction left behind by the battle. He implores to Daniel that they need to end the conflict, to which Daniel agrees. The Rebels find a hotel to reside in for the night, with several of their members having been severely injured in the battle. The next day, Daniel states that the group will remain in Paris one more day so that their injured members may recover fully. Matt protests this decision, and while Daniel sympathizes with Matt's stance, Matt cannot deny that the Rebels are too injured to continue moving. The next day, Daniel escorts Matt around Paris, showing him multiple other landmarks while the injured Rebels recover from their injuries. The group then travel to Switzerland, partaking in a short battle with three Blitzleute members residing there before moving on. Daniel reports a lone Blitzleute member residing in Liechtenstein, as well as Johann and his Munich, Germany forces yet remaining. Benjamin suggests the group split into two factions: one to take on the member in Liechtenstein while the rest go to Munich. Daniel agrees to this plan, sending a small team consisting of Matt, Benjamin, Helene, and Gabriella Clemens to Liechtenstein while he leads the rest of the Rebels to Munich. Daniel is next seen in the midst of a battle with Johann, with the Blitzleute leader having a drastic advantage. Johann prepares to finish Daniel off when the team from Liechtenstein arrives in Munich, assisting the other Rebels with their battles against the Munich Blitzleute. Daniel and Matt make a final offensive against Johann, Daniel using his Verbessern Kraft to enhance Matt's powers, and Johann is seemingly defeated by their combined strength. However, the Blitzleute leader uses one final move: a Kraft called Schwerkraft which is a suicide move that will destroy all of the Rebels. Daniel and Matt struggle to escape Johann's ability, but the two are saved by Helene, who has procured the cargo jet and rounded up the other Rebels. Daniel and Matt join them, but they are unable to escape from Johann's gravity field. Daniel, seeing the inevitable outcome, says a final goodbye to Matt and the other Rebels. Matt attempts to stop him, but Daniel exits the aircraft and assaults Johann, stunting his Schwerkraft just enough to allow the other Rebels to escape. Daniel then holds Johann there while the latter blows himself up, destroying the Munich Blitzleute headquarters and presumably killing both himself and Daniel. However, after the surviving Rebels clear their names with European authorities, Matt asks to return to the scene of Daniel's supposed death. The Rebels agree, and they return to find Daniel there waiting for them. Category:Character Category:OC